The Fates' Trusted
by Scarpool
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are heading to The Council of Clovin Elders. However, the Fates seem to have other plans. Witness the two demigods and satyr as they encounter this new world. A world steeped in natural magic and elemental terror. They will encounter characters from The Chronicles of Ancient Darkness: Wolf Brother and journey across the lands to defeat the Demon Bear.
1. Lost

**ok so not really a progress of the story update, but definitely a chapter update. why im doing this is because the original story made me want to cry cuz it was horrible. so here is a short first chapter of the rewritten version of** **The Chronicles of Ancient Darkness with a Tad of Percy Jackson** **now called** **The Fates' Trusted**

 **enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lost**

Annabeth, Grover, and I were in Camp Half-Blood's forest. We were headed to the secret location where the Council of Clovin Elders was being held. Last summer, after the defeat of Kronos and his army, Mr. D appointed Grover as a member of the council. Annabeth and I, being the great friends we are, offered to accompany him to the meeting. An offer that he had graciously taken.

Only springing one trap that almost got us killed by a dozen arrows, our trek through the woods was a comfortable and good one as we followed Grover. You see, only members of the council are able to find the location of the meeting. Some magical instinct leads them all to a certain place.

"What in Hades?"

However, we had just ran into a problem.

"What is it, Grover?" Annabeth asked.

"The trail is gone!"

"What do you mean by 'gone'?" I questioned, "We're here?"

"No, there was more to the trail! It's just disappeared!" Grover started to nervously tug on his shirt.

Annabeth pulled out her cellphone. "I wonder if the other members are having this same problem? I don't have any signal."

I checked mine. "Me neither."

Grover started to gnaw on his shirt. "The fates hate me!" He cried, "They don't think I'm good enough for the council."

"Now hold on," I started, trying to comfort him and save his shirt, "I'm sure-"

Behind us, crows blasted through the trees. A tremendous roar shook the forest. We jammed our fingers in our ears. It went on and on until it finally stopped. We unplugged our ears. "What the-" I was cut off again by another ear-splitting roar. Whatever it was, it was not in the greatest of moods.

"What was that?" I asked when it finally quieted.

"Bear...I think…" Grover said. He had frozen.

"That's some monster bear," Annabeth muttered.

Grover unfroze and started sniffing. I didn't smell anything, but I knew that satyrs' sense of smell were better than humans'. "What is it, G-man?" I asked as he squatted down to brush his hands among the grass and dirt. "This doesn't make sense," he mumbled to himself. I shot a look at Annabeth. She had one hand on her dagger and was casting looks around our surroundings.

"This way," Grover said, going off. Annabeth and I shared a questioning look before following the sniffing satyr. The thick trees blocked most of our view, but it did allow some patches of sky to be seen. Thunder rumbled where the sky was covered in grey. Up ahead, the trees opened up to a clearing, and the stench of rottenness wafted over.

"Holy Poseidon…" I whispered. A whole herd of horses were strewn across the clearing, dead. Annabeth turned to Grover. "Grover," she said quietly, "Where are we?" Grover bent down to slide his hands over a dead foal's neck. "We're not in camp anymore."

"What?" I said. What did he mean by that? Where were we then?

Annabeth kept calm. "Where are we, Grover?"

Grover stood to and turned to look at us. "I don't know."

"Wait," I said, "how do you know we're not at camp?"

"This place smells differently, feels differently, even looks differently," he said, "I don't know how to explain it. It's a gut feeling. I don't smell any pollution, but that's not really what's bothering me right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The trees, the air, all the plants feel differently. They act differently. The trees are saying something about an evil in the forest, some sort of demon, but I am having trouble understanding them. Everything just feels, not wrong, just totally different. This is something I've never even heard about or experienced."

"Let's just keep going. There's not much we can do here," Annabeth gestured to the herd of dead horses, "We need to figure out what's going on here." We started to walk away. "Hopefully," she continued, "we can find someone who can help us."

Yea, as long as they don't try to kill us or something. Maybe this was all just a fluke, that Grover just made a mistake, and we were still in Camp half-Blood's forest full of monsters and booby traps. But I knew better. We never get the easy path.

* * *

 **So...how was it? good? Bad? Ok? Better? Worse? Pls share your thoughts by reviewing! i appreciate every single Review. i will try to do update asap, but i do have other things to work on.**


	2. Power

**over a year since my last update. im very sorry. i am done with an original that i am hoping to actually publish. that's exciting. and i am working on several fanfic pieces as usual. oh well. not to mention school for me already started again. ewwwwww!  
**

 **anyways enjoy ch.2**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Power  
**

Soon we came upon a river. It was small and swift, with a quick current gliding over pebbles and washing away anything that got thrown in its path. The ground around it was muddy and wet.

"There must have been a flash flood," Annabeth said. She raised a hand to cover the sun. "Probably came from those mountains...I think they're mountains. What direction is that, Grover? South?"

Grover and I followed her pointed finger. Above the trees, I could see the slight outlines of mountain tops.

"East, actually," Grover said.

I looked back at the small river in front of us, and an idea popped into my head. I headed towards the river.

"Where are you going, Percy?" Grover asked.

"Well, if my idea works, I should be able to find out where we are," I answered.

"That's right!" Annabeth exclaimed, a look of astonishment on her face. "Wow seaweed brain, that's actually a good idea."

"Gee, thanks," I said as I waded into the water. I felt the current swirl around me, and the water rejuvenating me with energy. It pushed against me playfully, changing its mood as soon as I got in. It felt alive. It was nothing I've ever felt before. It wasn't uncomfortably different, but, in a strange, old, and foreign type of new, I felt its power. I focused on position. _Where am I,_ I asked the water in my head. I got the strangest answer I have ever gotten. It was like flood of water entered my mind. Suddenly, I was the river. I was so surprised; the current of the river almost took me away.

I was running down the Mountain, cool and newly formed. Even though I couldn't really _see_ how I usually saw, as it was from the river's point of view, there were other ways of seeing. The river's senses were all bundled into one. As the water ran through pebbles and cut through earth, it felt where it was going making a mental image that was quite detailed and probably accurate. I felt the river going through the marsh that it had created. Annabeth was right; there was a flash flood recently.

The river edged around, making turns. At one point falling over a small waterfall. After a long while, I felt it pass where we were, going around my body, which was a really weird feeling. Right after us, another branch of water joined it, making it even faster. Its curves were wider and covered more land. It then took a sharp turn right before widening and emptying into the sea.

My eyes flickered open. My head cleared. Woah. That was…interesting. I was confused, though. I didn't really get a location. I just got a sort of 'You Are Here' with a map of the river. We were still lost. However, the river did have an internal compass, so I could confirm that the mountains were indeed in the east.

I climbed out of the river feeling reenergized. Annabeth and Grover looked at me expectantly. "I got nothing, except that the water flows from the mountains to the sea," I told them. "I have no clue where we are."

Annabeth nodded. "Let's stop here for the night," she said, "We have no clue how long we are going to be here or when we will see anybody. We should go out and collect food. I saw some edible nuts and berries while we walked here. After that, we can figure out what we're going to do."

"I'll gather the food," Grover piped up.

"No," Annabeth shot down. "I need you to see if you can figure out where we are. You said that you can hear the trees. Talk to them and find out what they know."

"Yeah man," I said, "Go all Lord of the Wild on them."

Grover looked uncertain. "I'll try…"

"Great," Annabeth said, dragging me with her as she walked away. "We won't be far."

Annabeth was silent after that. She produced a small Ziploc bag from her pocket to put the stuff in. As we picked berries, I noticed that her lips were pursed and her eyes got that far away look. After a while, it started to get dark.

"Hey," I said, "let's go back."

Annabeth jumped a little. "What? Oh, yeah."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's going on, wise girl? What are you thinking about?"

Annabeth hesitated and then spoke slowly, as if choosing her words carefully, "I have an idea to where we are, but I'm not sure if my theory is even possible."

"Hey," I said, "We live crazy lives. Lots of things are possible."

Annabeth still looked doubtful. "When you went in the water, you said that you didn't get a hint to where we are, except that you knew the layout of the river. But is that really all that happened?"

"Well…" I told her about the power surge and everything else that happened. As I told my story, she kept quite. When I finished we were near the clearing where we left Grover.

"Let me see what Grover has found out before I tell you anything."

I wanted to press her for more, but I held myself back. Trying to make her say what she thought would be easier when she was ready to share. "Hey Grover, we're back…" I trailed off. I looked at Annabeth who glanced back at me with a confused face. Grover was hugging a tree. His thin arms and goat legs were wrapped around the trunk in what seemed like a very awkward position. I was going to ask if he was alright, but Annabeth spoke first.

"He's talking to it," she said, and she was right. Grover lips were slightly moving, whispering to the tree.

This entire time? How long does it take to talk to a few trees? A thought came to mind. I remember Grover saying something to me about trees being slow… Actually, come to think of it, I don't remember exactly how long I was in the river 'talking' with the water.

Annabeth stepped over to the tree Grover was embracing. "Grover?" She called uncertainly. She raised her voice a little more and called him again.

Grover stopped his whispering and opened his eyes. For a moment, I thought his eyes were jade green until, just as quickly, they were back to his normal brown. Must have been a trick of the fading light.

"Oh, hey guys," he said cheerfully. He pushed himself off and landed effortlessly on his feet in front of us. "I've got information."

"Which must be good considering your sunny reaction," I said.

His face fell a little, but still looked a bit giddy. "Hm, well I wouldn't say good, per se. I was just able to get quite a lot of information. Part of that information confirms that I was right. We are no longer anywhere near Camp and human made pollution is virtually nonexistent." Grover's nervous smile came back to life. "Also, my 'sunny' attitude is probably from the fact that when I linked up with the life force, I was unprepared for the raw, natural, and old enough to be ancient power I was met with."

It took me a moment to comprehend what he was saying while taking in his airy stance and way of talking. A grin graced my face as I understood. "Wait, Grover, you mean you're…Haha!" I laughed. "No way! I'd never thought I would ever see you like this!"

"Shut up!"

"Alright, that's enough," Annabeth said seriously, putting her hands between Grover and I, but I could tell that she was fighting the urge to smile. "What else did you find out, Grover?"

Grover continued to giggle. "Um, it's confusing. The woods stretch for miles. However, there seems to be different…uh societies of woods. Like most of the world, there are different groups of trees, but they act more like community clubs. Here, it's totally different. I guess it has to do with the amount of untouched nature, but the woods in this land are like tribes or small nations. I also found out that there are people here. There are no cities or anything, but there are people."

"Which we should find," Annabeth commented, "Whether they are friendly or aggressive, they will still help us in discovering where we are, how to survive here, and how to get back."

Grover and I nodded.

"One more thing," Grover said, "the land here contains magic. I don't recognize it, but it's definitely related to nature and powerful. The trees proved that they have it, and possibly other creatures have obtained it."

"Noted," Annabeth said, "Now, you need to sleep this 'raw, natural, and old enough to be ancient power' off." She pushed him down to the ground. "I'll take first watch."

"No, I will." Seeing the look on her face, I quickly added, "I'm going to be awake anyway with that energy boost the water gave me." I didn't tell her that she looked exhausted.

After hesitating for a brief moment, she finally gave in with a sigh. But not before making sure I promised to wake her up when I felt tired. Lying down with her arms acting as a pillow, she mumbled so softly I almost missed it. "We need to figure out how to get back to our world."

Our world? No way! She can't possibly be thinking that we are on a different world. Is that even possible? Grover did say that everything was different… As I continued to think about it, the more it made sense. Less people, no pollution, ancient spirits in nature that are not related to the gods. But if this were true, how do we get back? I groaned. Why does bad luck seem to always find me? I looked at the two sleeping forms beside me. Grover mumbled something about dancing butterflies beating evil bunnies. I smiled softly. Well, at least I had my friends with me.

キ ミ キ

It was after I had switched places with Annabeth. I was lying on my back under the blue moonlight falling asleep until I was rudely interrupted by a furious roar. Even though I knew that the creature was far away, it was still loud.

Grover sat up with a start. His eyes were wide and the giddiness from before was gone.

"Hey…" I started, unsure. Another roar trembled through the forest. The atmosphere was tense around us. The forest had gone quiet. Even the wind had stopped blowing.

"It's mad," Grover whispered, "like really mad. It's a monster. The trees speak of a hunter becoming ravaged by an evil spirit."

"A hunter?" I asked with the same whisper he was using.

"A predator," Annabeth clarified. Chirps and crickets started up again. A breeze passed through. "It's far away," she said, "You should get some more sleep."

Yeah, right. Easy for her to say; she was on watch. But I did end up falling asleep. In my dream I was in cold sea water. I was so dark I couldn't see anything past a few feet. I knew that I was still in the world we had accidentally stepped into as the water around me surged with that strange essence. Somewhere in the vast darkness, a monotone voice spoke, raspy and with an echo.

 _Evil midst the auroch eye.  
Rising in the moonlit sky.  
For many have died and more will die,  
Under its bloody glow.  
Ursine form defines it's cage.  
Forgotten spirit steeped in rage.  
A fusing from a wicked mage.  
A fierce and forceful foe.  
Talks with silence, fights with air,  
The slayer of the demon bear._

The voice started to continue on, but was cut off by something whisking by behind me. When I turned, it had hid in the darkness.

I closed my eyes, preparing to reach out with my senses, but was interrupted by something swimming straight through me. I opened my eyes to see the creature continue to dash away, but I was able to see it this time. It was a seal.

The waters churned violently around me, and suddenly I was falling. I landed with a thud in a cave. I didn't see an exit, but cool wind was flowing through. Pain erupted from my chest. I tried to move, but I was bound by thick rope. My screams sounded muffled, like I was still underwater. Torches lit themselves up on the cave wall around me, and under each fire was a different animal, except one which was a tree. The otter, seal, bat, viper, owl, random tree, and wolf watched on as I was tortured. What were they doing? It felt as though they were… carving something on my skin…

I glanced down at my chest and saw that they were indeed branding my chest. My skin was parting on its own by an invisible force. When it stopped, blood was seeping from the wounds, but I could still see what was drawn.

I let my head fall back to the ground, waiting for the dream to change. My line of sight fell to the animal next to me, the wolf. Yet, something was wrong with it. It wasn't sitting up like all the rest of the animals, and its eyes were blank like it was…It was dead! I looked around, but the other animals had disappeared (including that tree). The only ones in the closed cave were me and the dead wolf.

For some reason, my gaze wandered back to the wolf. Its blank eyes looked sad, and there was just a hint of white in those irises. Wait. Hint of white? As I watched, the brown eyes turned misty and then were like glimmering pearls.

The torches flickered and died a little. Those eyes, the pearls, they were calling out to me. I could hear them, sweet voices singing to me. I just couldn't understand what they were saying. The pain from my chest had vanished along with my bindings. I reached out for the pearls, and I was so close to grabbing them, but in an instant they disappeared, and the wolf was replaced by a gigantic bear. Its jaws were wide enough to snap my in half, and that's exactly what it did.

I woke up with the image of my body in the mouth of the bear burned into my mind. The sun was already out. It had to have been after noon. Grover was next to me picking at the dirt. Annabeth was gone. I pushed myself up.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Grover exclaimed, "You're awake!"

I looked him over, curiously. "Yeah, I am," I said. "Hey, where's Annabeth?"

"Oh, she went out for a walk."

"Alone!?" What was she thinking? "What if something happened?"

"She insisted. But how about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just had a weird dream…" I trailed off. The way Grover was looking at me with concern got me suspicious. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

I didn't believe him, and it was obvious.

"Okay," he said, "You were thrashing around as you slept, and we couldn't wake you. You also said something" He hesitated before continuing, "and it sounded like a prophecy."

I remembered. "We need to find Annabeth. I have to tell you guys what happened."

キミキ

"So, it definitely wasn't the spirit of Delphi," Annabeth said, "Meaning it either came from something else in our world or, the most plausible, it came from this world." She looked at me as I popped another blueberry in my mouth. "This is the longest prophecy I've ever heard, and you said that there was more."

"That's what it sounded like, but I guess she ran out of time."

"Or," Annabeth said, "maybe it was deliberate. It could be that someone doesn't want it to be revealed. Could be related to that group of you saw in the cave. I wonder what that is about. They don't have any important meaning in the myths that could help us with this. And I don't recognize the symbol that they cut into your chest, unless it's meant to be a trident."

"Its definetely not a trident," I said.

"I don't think this has anything to do with the myths at all." Annabeth continued, "We need to figure out how this world works."

"Are you saying that there are different gods here?" I asked.

"It's possible, but we can't be sure."

"What about this prophecy, though?" Grover asked. "' _Evil midst the auroch eye'_? Aurochs are extinct."

"Maybe not, since we are in a different world," Annabeth said.

"Um, what's an auroch?" I asked.

"It's a type of cow," Annabeth answered, "Besides, it says auroch eye. For all we know it could be a place. Pair it with the next line, and it makes more sense for it to be a place. Evil in the auroch eye will rise in a moonlit sky."

"So, at night." I suggested.

Annabeth frowned. "Most likely, and it will be a red moon. ' _For many have died and more will die,  
Under its bloody glow'._"

"And people will die," I said.

"I think everything will be affected," Grover said. "And I think it's already started. The horse herd that we found was probably killed by the demon bear."

"Which answers the next few lines. Ursine means bear." She said the last part to me.

"And the rest is also obvious," I said, trying to not feel too insulted. "We find something that talks with silence and fights with air."

"A-And I'm sure we'll know it when we find it," Grover stuttered. "I mean how many things do you know that fit this description?"

"Grover and I stared at Annabeth.

"I'm not sure. Clouds? Wind? A mountain? In any case," Annabeth said, "We know that we can't really figure out a prophecy before it happens. We should just get a move on and get-a wolf!"

I frowned, "We should get a wolf? How would that help us?"

"No Seaweedbrain, there is a wolf." She pointed behind me, and following alongside the river was a gray wolf cub. It had its eyes trained on us and was trotting happily over to us, tail wagging and tongue lolling out of its mouth. It yipped playfully at us.

Grover responded to the wolf the same way. Turning to us he translated, "He just greeted us."

The cub had gotten to where we were and was sniffing around Grover's goat legs. It wagged it tail some more and yipped a couple times. Grover looked at the cub, affronted, and curtly replied.

"He seems used to humans," Annabeth said, "Ask him if there are others."

We waited as Grover communicated with the wolf.

"He said that he knows another tall tailless."

"Will he lead us?" Annabeth said, keeping her eyes trained on the cub as it walked away.

"That's what he is doing," Grover responded, "I think."

"How reassuring," Annabeth mumbled. She set off after the cub, forcing Grover and I to follow her.

* * *

 **i gave a good long chapter right? Well longer than the previous one anyway. by more than triple. lots of awareness happening in this chappie.  
That phrophecy is not created by me. It was created by Fineapple and you could find it using this url: allpoetry/poem/10167969-The-Prophecy-based-upon-the-novel-Wolf-Brother-by-Michelle-Paver-by-Fineapple  
its also in my profile  
review, PM me: comment, ask, love, flame, critic :)  
** **and don't forget to have some R &R time!**


End file.
